


Daughters

by captaincharismas



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincharismas/pseuds/captaincharismas
Summary: Finn was never one to like surprises and the idea of not knowing. Reader is married to Finn and has one planned just for him. Not knowing may drive Finn insane but maybe this time surprises can work for the better.





	Daughters

I had carefully watched as Finn made his way through the gate and onto the plane heading overseas to England for his tour. He had been home for the month to celebrate his birthday in mid-July. It was one of the few times he ever took time off from the hectic travels of the road and when I wasn’t stuck working a case in court. One of the few instances where we had the all the times to ourselves.

“I’ll be back soon, don’t worry,” he said in a whisper, pushing a loose braid out of my face. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Finn.” I laughed, flashing a smile. “Have fun out there. I’m so proud of you. You’ll be okay. Right?”

He chuckled. “I love that laugh. I’ll miss it but don’t worry I’ll be fine. Always, I promise. Be calm, darling.”

And I was calm. But when you have dates marked down to perfection: changes, specifically three week late changes, were noticeable and then you weren’t calm anymore. Nerves? Excitement? Maybe a combination of both. 

When the fifth pregnancy test had sat in my hands and my dark brown eyes focused intently on the center of the stick. I needed to make sure what I knew was still true, even though the manila envelope from the doctor’s office sat on the floor and was sealed firmly closed: Devitt printed on the front in all caps.

Two bright blue lines. Positive.

I sat against the tub in our bathroom knowing Finn was due home any day and that surprises, especially the fear of not knowing, were never one of his favorite things. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t scared of the future. Surprises can often catch me off-guard but there are surprises can be overwhelmingly beautiful.

Finn had been on the road for the last two months now: too overwhelmed with wrestling for me to immediately tell him. With a new shot for the Universal Championship and reclaiming the title he never actually lost, I just didn’t want Finn to worry; to lose focus. The waves of nausea had already begun to kick in and the cravings had started to come early as well: sauerkraut and mint ice cream, peanut butter and curry mango.

I let my thoughts fill with the images of bringing another life into the world: a small child running around the house with tightly coiled curls that matched my ‘fro and a smile as bright as their father’s or the walls, marked with their drawings and light etchings of how fast they grew.

I pulled the black sweater tighter around my shoulders and breathed. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

“(Y/N), baby. You alright?” Finn asked, his accent and voice, soft as butter, soothed me even over the echo of the traffic I could hear behind him. “I didn’t hear your beautiful voice last night before I fell asleep. I was getting worried.”

The cool breeze of the mid-autumn season were coming up to full speed as Finn’s voice filled the room. My thoughts raced as I wrapped myself snuggly underneath the quilts on our bed with a book between my fingers and a red satin bonnet fastened around my hair.

“Yeah, Finn.” I whispered, my teeth nibbling on the base of my lip. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to worry you. If I told you…”

Thump. Thump, thump. Thump. My heartbeat quickened with the same rapid pace of bingo drums making me zone out of the words Finn was saying. It was hard keeping secrets sometimes.

“(Y/N/N)? Earth to (Y/N)? You still there, love?”

“Sorry, Finn. I miss you so much; just a bit tired right now.” I paused, trying my best not to blurt anything out. “So much has changed since you went back on the road. If I told you that your world was turning upside down, would you be concerned?”

“Only a little, babe.”

There was pause in response to my words on the other end of the line, like he was searching for something in my voice that he couldn’t quite find but he continued. “I’ll be there in a few days to pamper you with all my love. You’re surprising me with something, aren’t you?”

“Maybe,” I answered, barely giving him enough time to respond with any disapproval before hanging up, and leaving him with a few last words to hold him on. “I love you, sweet prince. See you soon.”

* * *

“Paint for my ring gear? Did you get me that?” Finn asked, placing his bags in the trunk of the car, slamming it shut and sliding into the seat beside me. He looked at me, turquoise eyes ablaze with a natural curiosity and begging me to reveal what I had waiting for him at home.

I shook my head, biting bottom of my lips as we made our way out the parking lot and onto the highway, the minutes continuing to tick away. The airport had been over packed with people heading out our city and those heading out. Finn’s face had been gleaming with a growing aura of nerves and excitement.

“You’re not going to tell me what the surprise is, are you?”

I shook my head, smiling softly. “No. Not yet.”

Finn looked me over, sighing, and placed a hand on my thigh stroking softly. I could tell he went back to analyzing my face for clues; eyebrows scrunching up in deep thought.

“Not knowing makes me feel a little…insignificant and baby, I don’t like that feeling.” His eyes raised as one of his thumbs now passed over the burgundy dress I wore, hugging the increasingly defined curves of my olive skin but wary of the small bump of my stomach. I made sure of that. Finn paused again with his lips upturning into a shit-eating grin.

“This the dress I got you for our anniversary last year, babe. I remember you telling me you’d wear again when…”

His voice trailed off into a low whisper but I nodded again, cheeks burning with a fiery passion, as the car pulled off the highway, down the street to our brownstone, and into our driveway. We got out of the car and I made my way towards my husband, taking his hands in mine.

“Come with me.”

“B-but the bags, love.”

“Later.” I giggled, pressing my lips against Finn’s. “There’s something you need to see.”

* * *

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, and you’ll never know dear, how much I love you…_

The flowers decorated the dining room table in Finn’s favorite colors of orange and green, white balloons flew around the living room. Over the last few weeks, I had thought about the little things Finn loved; something that can help ease him what I had to say.

Finn’s mouth hung agape in full awe. “This is beautiful, (Y/N).” His voice was still a low whisper. “What’s going on?”

“You should sit first, Finn.” I mumbled, guiding him towards the couch. Finn wiped at the tears that dampened at my cheek before sitting down. I sniffed, pressing the envelope into his waiting lap. There was a brief silence, as Finn flipped through the pictures, one by one, his eyes began to water.

“Really (Y/N)… You’re pregnant?”

“Yeah,” I said, pulling the dress closer to my skin, revealing a small bump growing in the place of my formerly chubby, little stomach. “I know how much you never liked surprises but I didn’t want to tell you while you were so busy.”

He smiled, tears still pooling at his eyes, and wrapped his arms around my waist and placing a hand on my bump. “I can’t believe this. We’re going to parents. This is great.”

“Wait, there’s one more thing.” I sniffed, pressing the black box into his waiting lap. “I thought you could probably add this to your collection.”

“I-I don’t know what to say, love.” He marveled, twirling a pink Lego between his fingers. His free hand dug into the box again, pulling out another identical pink Lego from the box.

“We’re having two of them, (Y/N)?” Finn asked, looking up at me. His lips were folded in a tight line, as he flipped back through the picture. “Two girls…”

Finn’s facial expression softened, as he pulled me into his lap with my arms wrapping around his shoulder and my head pressing into his chest. “I don’t want to mess this up. I love you so much.”

“You’re going to be an amazing father, Finn. I love you.”

“This was a perfect surprise, darlin’.” He answered with a grin. “I can’t wait until the twins are here.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll be ready.”

As Finn held me closer and tighter, in that moment, all I could feel was peace and joy.


End file.
